


Pretty Boy

by TheDarkRat



Series: Lucid Dreaming [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Female Harry, Femdom, Light D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PoC Harry, Powerful Harry, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: Hari opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom but also, not. Hari had learned how to lucid dream when she was very small. It was one of the only escapes during her childhood. In front of her, on a couch, sat a very naked and brightly blushing Tom Riddle. Hari grinned. Here in the shelter and comfort of her mind, it was safe to admit that she had been half in love with the boy from the diary.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the porn or lack of plot. The idea just came to me and begged to be written. 
> 
> If you squint, I suppose you could see Dubcon, but as Hari believes Riddle is a figment of her imagination - Both she and I (the writer) don't see it that way. 
> 
> This fic does have some D/s elements. In a real situation, all magic aside, there would be a lot of negotiation going on before a scene like this. If you play outside the realm of fiction, be safe.

It’s 2 in the morning by the time Hari fell into bed. It was her birthday and her friends wanted to have a party. Despite the fact, they were all wanted by the Death Eater government. This, of course, meant that there had been several bottles of stolen (liberated, said Seamus) firewhiskey and a lopsided chocolate ginger cake.

 

Their hideout felt very Robin Hood and Merry Men in Nottingham forest. Not that they _were_ in Nottingham or even in a forest. Truth be told, Hermione had found some odd, abandoned wizard-space disguised as a warehouse out in the docks of Cardiff. They put it under a Fidelius, with Hari as the Keeper, and only the remaining members of the Order and the DA knew about it.

 

Hari was twenty now. The fight against the Dark was more survival than actual rebellion these days. Dumbledore had died keeping his secrets. Snape had followed soon after, as Voldemort finally figured him a spy.

 

Hari’s room was about the same size as the girl’s dorm in the tower, but it was shaped like an hourglass. Hari had liked it for its defensive properties and its whimsy. Hermione had been mildly distressed because the floorplan for the rest of the hallway didn’t make sense with the strangely shaped room. Ron had just shrugged and picked a room two doors down, shaped like a circle.

 

Amidst her pillows, Hari decided she might as well peel herself out of the day’s clothes. She tossed each item into a pile at the end of her bed. She sat on the edge of her bed in bra and knickers. They didn’t match, not that Hari usually cared, but she was still drunk, and she lamented not having a nice, expensive, and pretty matching set. Something silky and lacy.

 

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine it. In her mind’s eye, she wore a silk babydoll top in a dark turquoise. It was a great shade against her Indian tan. The matching knickers were mostly cream colored lace with tied at her hips with the same turquoise silk. Hari smiled, she’d never owned something so luxurious or pretty.  She tried to imagine showing off her pretty things to a lover.

 

Hari opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom but also, not. Hari had learned how to lucid dream when she was very small. It was one of the only escapes during her childhood. In front of her, on a couch, sat a very naked and brightly blushing Tom Riddle. Hari grinned. Here in the shelter and comfort of her mind, it was safe to admit that she had been half in love with the boy from the diary.

 

The Tom in front of her was about 30ish in appearance. This was new. Usually, he was the same older teen from the diary, handsome and charismatic. She mentally shrugged, she was older now, why couldn’t her guilty pleasure fantasy age with her.

 

She eyed the man on the couch, who was still frozen with embarrassment.

 

“Look at you, Pretty Boy.” Hari cooed. “You look so good. Those fine, sharp cheekbones. That pouty mouth. And all those nice lean, hard muscles you hide behind your prim and proper wardrobe.”  Tom’s eyes met her eyes in a flash. His eyes were a mix of blood red and deep chocolate brown. He looked like he wanted to say something.

 

“Ah ah ah, Pretty Boy.” Hari waved her hand, putting a specialized silencing spell on the man. It would prevent him from speaking words, but not from making other sounds. “You don’t get to speak tonight.” His eyes flashed angrily.

 

Hari sat sprawled across from him like a quidditch player rather than a lady. “I have to say, Tom, you grew up nicely.” Her eyes raked across him, and she saw his blush which had faded, deepen. “You were such a Pretty Boy in the diary. But now…” She licked her lips. And was rewarded by seeing the man before her squirm a little.

 

“You like hearing about how pretty you are, don’t you? You’re such a narcissist.” Hari stated. “But, tonight, I’m going to like watching you.” Tom went to grab for something at his side, his wand maybe. “No.” Hari’s voice brought him up short. “This is my dream. You are going to do what I say.”

 

The man tilted his head quizzically at this, his hand no longer reaching for a wand.

 

“I’m going to watch you pleasure yourself, Tom.” Hari’s voice dropped and became huskier. “I want to see you bring yourself off to my instructions, Pretty Boy.” Tom gave a full body shudder at that, but Hari saw his cock filling out.

 

“Oh...You _like_ that, do you?” Hari was cooing at him again. “Run your hands over your chest, Pretty Boy.”

 

Tom did as he was told, at first clumsily but as he figured out what felt good, he began to fondle himself.

“Good boy.” He heard and he shivered again. “Run a fingernail over your nipple.” Tom obeyed and then gave a gasp. “Aww, poor little Pretty Boy has never had anyone do that before.” Hari’s voice was mocking.

 

“Pinch both your nipples, Pretty Boy.” Hari was rewarded by another gasp. She watched Tom’s cock twitch against his thigh. “Now, take one of your hands and slowly run it down your abs towards your cock.”

 

Tom’s eyes fluttered a little as he followed Hari’s instructions. His skin was a flushed pink and just as fingertips reached the base of his cock he pinched his nipple. He gave an involuntary keen.

 

“Oh. Very nice. I love how you sound, Pretty Boy. Give yourself a tug.” He did and moaned again.

 

“Mmm, yes.” Tom’s eyes focused again, to watch Hari sliding her hand into her lace panties. Her other hand was cupping her left breast, her nimble fingers pinching and pulling her own nipple. Hari watched him. “You little narcissist. Stop playing with your nipple.”

 

He had one hand wrapped around his erect cock, trembling slightly. “You want to stroke yourself, don’t you?” He nodded. “Go ahead then. Stroke yourself five times. Fast or slow, your choice. But only five.”

 

Hari heard a barely audible whimper and watched Tom stroke himself slowly.

 

“Take your other hand, squeeze your balls. As tight as you can stand.” Tom’s face flashed panic for a moment before another stroke of his hand erased it. Instead, he let out a surprised moan. “Really now, Pretty Boy.” Hari giggled. “I never would have pegged you for a masochist. Sadist, yes, that’s proven. But...oh...this gives us so many options.” He whimpered.

 

“Pull down on your balls.” Another moan and he pumped his hips into the air. “Give yourself another five strokes. Continue to squeeze and pull your balls.”

 

Hari was fingering her own clit now, absolutely soaking wet. This was the best lucid sex dream she’d ever had. With a lazy flick of the hand not down her knickers, she made it so Tom was feeling pinching and suckling on both his nipples.

 

She was rewarded by a loud cry, he had jerked down on his balls in surprise, other hand tightening on his cock. She laughed as he came in surprise. Ropes of pearly white painting his thighs.

 

“Would you look at that, Pretty Boy.” She had taken her hand out of her panties, her fingers glistened. “You even look good like that.” She hadn’t canceled her earlier spell on his nipples and he was squirming.

 

“Sensitive?” She asked, her voice a mocking coo. Tom nodded his head, his hands still exactly where they had been. “Good.” Hari’s voice hardened a little bit.

 

“Get yourself hard again.” This was an order. Before her voice was playful, teasing. Now she held power in her voice. Hari watched as her dream boy whimpered and moaned as he pumped his cock, fondling his balls. His hands were slick with his come, giving his hands some lubrication as he furiously stroked.

 

Hari could see the strain in the line of his body and canceled the spell on his nipples. “Good boy.” She praised. “Now stop. Hands on your knees.”

 

Tom gave a low keening noise but did what he was told. “Very good boy.” Hari’s voice was soft and gentle.

 

“You did beautifully, Pretty Boy.” Hari saw as pride came over Tom’s face. “But, I wonder, you little narcissist. Are you a lazy lover? Someone who will just fuck to finish and damn your partner?” She let her words trail at the end, as if a verbal feather on the skin, “Or, do you delight in making a lover fall apart? Knowing you were the one to bring them there?”

 

Hari stood up and walked the three steps to stand between Tom’s spread legs. She looked down at his face.

 

“Which is it. Nod for a lazy lover. Shake for a maestro.” Hari saw the indecision in his face. She twitched her fingers and magic began to gently caress his aching cock. His eyes rolled back. “Answer me.” The authority back in her voice again.

 

Tom nodded.

 

“Good boy.” She crooned in his ear as she bent down. “You were honest. Good boy.” She pushed his shoulders against the back of the couch, vanished her top and panties, and straddled him. Her lips were next to his ear. “I am going to take you apart, Tom. I am going to make you beg, make you want completion so badly it hurts, and when you break, and you will break,” she licked the shell of his ear, he shivered beneath her. “I will put you back together again.”

 

Tom gave a loud moan and his hips jerked. “I love seeing how you love being ordered about, Pretty Boy.”

 

She lowered her own hips, just enough that she could feel the tip of his cock on her folds. “Tom, I am going fuck myself on your cock. You are not going to move. You will keep your hands on your knees until I say otherwise. Understood, Pretty Boy?” Tom nodded.

 

Hari slowly sunk down on his cock. He was good sized and Hari felt pleasantly full. She then began to slide back up and then back down again, bracing herself on his shoulders. Soon she had a good rhythm and was enjoying herself immensely. Tom was shaking and trembling beneath her, the rhythm she set, not enough for him. But he was giving low moans and keens to her like candy.

 

“Good boy,” she praised. “I love hearing you moan.” A particularly high keen escaped his throat as she slammed herself down and ground into him. She wiggled her fingers and magic formed a cockring around the base of him. His eyes shot open, panic and a little bit of fear in them. “No. Shhh. It’s okay, my Pretty Boy.” She soothed as she ground her clit against his pubic bone. “It’s alright. You’re doing wonderful.” She licked a strip up his neck and starting to fondle his chest, pinching his nipples.

 

She picked up her rhythm again. Going faster now. She wanted to come and have him feel it. She moaned in earnest now. “Grab my ass, tightly.” She ordered and he instantly was holding her, nails digging into her skin. Hari moaned in his ear.

 

“I am going to come, Pretty Boy. I am going to come all over that pretty pink cock of yours. You’re going to feel me quiver and shake all over.” Her words slurring a little as she neared her goal. She angled herself and had his cock hit just the right spot. Over and over and over and she gave a cry as she came.

 

She quivered and shook, muscles clenching and milking his cock. He whined, hands clutching her bottom tighter.

 

Hari slowly came back to herself. “Good boy. My Pretty Boy. So good for me.” She rolled her hips and Tom’s eyes rolled back. “Do you want to come, Pretty Boy?”

 

Tom nodded frantically, whimpers escaping his lips. “Of course you do. You just saw me come all over your pretty cock. And felt how good it felt. Of course, you want that.” She rolled her hips again.

 

“I think a change of position will do you good.” She rose up, off his cock - it glistened and was a bright flushed red. “Ooo...you look so good all messy like this, Tom.” She gestured for him to follow her to the bed.

 

“On the bed. On your hands and knees, Pretty Boy.” Again, panic flashed in his eyes. “Shh...easy Pretty Boy. I told you, I am going to take you apart.” With a gesture of magic, Hari watched Tom freeze in place, leaning on his forearms, his ass in the air.

 

“We’re going to start with this.” She slapped his ass once. “Because you need to learn not to be lazy. If you fuck someone, both parties should have fun. Not just you.” She slapped his ass again. “Ooo such a pretty red, Tommy Boy.”

 

Hari heard him growl at the name. She spanked him again. “I am going to spank you another five times.” But instead of slapping him again, she was caressing the inflamed ass cheek. Her hand wandered down to his balls and he started as she gave them a squeeze.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Pretty Boy. I remember how much you liked that.” She gave another to spanks. And a brush of magic brought her a pot of lube. She dipped a finger in and started making circular motions at his entrance. Tom bucked wildly and was rewarded with another spank. More circular motions and she pushed in a little.

 

“Mmmm my Pretty Boy is so tight. I bet you’ve never experienced this.” She gently pushed her finger further in. Tom was making all sorts of agreeable noises. Hari conjured a mirror to put in front of him, so she could see his face.

 

In short order, she had put in her whole finger and had started to wiggle it a bit. Tom’s moans were getting louder now. She spanked him another two times.

 

“Does that feel good, my Pretty Boy?” Tom nodded furiously in the mirror. His mouth forming words silently. “Do you want more?” Again nods.

 

Hari applied more lube to her fingers and just as gently as before, was pushing two fingers into Tom’s ass. He was pushing back on them, moaning heavily.

 

“I’m going to make you see stars, Tom.” She hit his prostate. He jumped underneath her. He was mouthing the word please over and over again.

 

“Do you want to come, Pretty Boy?” He mouthed yesyesyesyes.

 

“Not yet.” She pulled her fingers out, slapped his ass for the final time and then started to fondle his balls again. Gentle at first but then working up to squeezing and pulling hard. Tom’s skin was covered in sweat, his muscles were quivering, Hari knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She gripped the base of his cock and vanished the magical ring. Then with her other hand thrust her fingers back inside. It only took two pumps before he was spurting all over the bed. He made quite the puddle.

 

Hari unfroze him and gathered him close. She was rubbing his back soothingly as his orgasm continued to rip through him. When he had stilled, she took off the silencing spell.

 

“You did so well, Pretty Boy. You were so good for me.” Hari praised him. “This was the best lucid dream I’ve ever had. I hope I can conjure you up next time.

 

Tom turned to look her in the eyes, “Next time, darling,” he drawled, voice only shaking a little, “we are doing this in my head and I will make _you_ beg.”

 

“What?” Hari stiffened.

 

“You didn’t know.” Tom sounded bemused. “You thought…Oh. Wow.”  Hari didn’t like where this train of thought was going. “Oh, Hari, Hari, Hari.” Tom practically crooned.

 

“Yes?” She answered, mildly terrified. Of what, she couldn’t say - having your most secret sexual fantasy played out by your mortal enemy or the possibility of death.

 

“Next Tuesday. Midnight.” Tom was decisive. “We’ll have a reprise in my head.”

 

“Not killing?” Hari asked weakly.

 

“Oh, no. Where would the fun in that be?” Tom smirked, still in her arms. “After all, I just learned so much tonight. I want further the lessons.”

 

“Right.” Hari was impulsive. It was a flaw. And she wasn’t getting any other offers. “Next Tuesday.”

  



End file.
